Rico Rodriguez/Bio
Rico Rodriguez made a name for himself when he was called to the tropical island of San Esperito, alone with Sheldon and Maria, who were already there investigating an unknown conspiracy. This would turn out to be his largest, most difficult and dangerous operation to date. His task was to work with the two factions on the island to learn more about the nations dictator Salvador Mendoza, who was believed to be in control of WMDs and finally put an end to his rule. After landing on the island nation, he breaks out of prison a certain faction leader to aid him in his revolution; José Caramicas. Transporting him to safety earned him the friendship of his faction (Guerrillas) and the affections of his grateful sister Esperanza Caramicas. He continued to help the faction and making his way across the nation, meeting new allies and making enemies. ‎After the incident, Rico retreated from the Agency and disappeared in Mexico. Rico reluctantly returns and accepts a mission. He and Kane are flown to Panau, in South-East Asia, whose dictator has suddenly cut all ties to the US. Rico is informed that Sheldon may have gone rogue. Rico grudgingly accepts the fact that he may have to kill his friend and mentor, who taught him everything he knows. Rico assaults a military base and retrieves some memory cards with various pieces of intel about the Panau operation on them. Later, Kane and Rico go to visit Karl Blaine, a Swedish Agency asset who has abandoned his mission in favour of gambling and drinking, who is believed to have information on Sheldon. __TOC__ Battle vs. Niko Bellic (by KevlarNinja) The Battle Prologue: Niko Bellic is at his safehouse in Middle Park East. He is watching TV, when the show is cut short by a special news report. Roman is missing! As they're interviewing a teary-eyed Mallorie, Niko thinks to himself Best-case scenario, Roman is hiding in a dumpster. Worst-case scenario, I have to save my cousin. Suddenly, the phone rings. Niko picks up the phone. Roman's on the line! "Niko!" he shouts. Niko answers "Where are you hiding now, cousin? They're looking for you on TV! Who is scary enough that you can't tell your famliy your hiding in the trunk of your car!?!?!" "I'm not hiding, I have been kidnaped!" "Kidnaped?!?!?" "Yeah, I heard some of his men say that they are using me as ﻿leverage so you will say what you know about the russian mafia." Suddenly, Rico's voice is on the phone "If you want to see your cousin alive again, come tomorrow morning, warehouse 7 at the docks." Rico hangs up. As Niko dials Little Jacob's phone number, he thinks to himself Worst-case scenario. The next day, Niko is driveing a Huntley Sport SUV with Little Jacob, Brucie Kibbutz, and Patrick McReary to Warehouse 7 with a bunch of weapons in the back. "Niko..." says Brucie, "if were you, I would rip this guy's head off." "Well," responds Niko, "I'm not a 'roid monkey, so I have to go with the next best thing." Everyone but Brucie laughs. They soon make it to the warehouse. As they exit the SUV, Niko gives them there weapons. He gives Little Jacob a RPG-7, Brucie a Remington 11-97 shotgun, and Packie a SW MP-10. He takes a Glock 22 and an AK-47 for himself. Patrick asks "How come you get two guns?" "The handgun is not for me," Niko explains, "It's for Roman." Brucie, Little Jacob, and Packie laugh. Niko glares at them. Brucie stops laughing and says "Oh s***. Your serious." "He needs a gun so he has some defence." Packie adds "That makes sense, in a weird sort of way." Battle: Rico Rodriguez Niko Bellic Niko looks inside though a window. He sees Rico and four other CIA agents guarding Roman, who is tied to a chair. Little Jacob looks in and comments "Da CIA? Dis babylon goes all da way to da top!" Niko motions to fallow him. They sneak around back. They go up some stairs to up in the catwalk right above Roman. There is a CIA agent right In front of them. Packie shoots him with his SW MP-10. Rico Rodriguez The agent's body lands on Roman, destroying his chair. He runs over to a ladder and walks up to the catwalk. He runs up to Niko, out of breath and says "Cousin! Thank god! Let's get out of here!" "Here." says Niko, handing Roman the gun. "What?!?!" shouts Roman. Niko points out "It's your self-defence." "My wife will kill me if she finds out about this." adds Roman. Brucie looks down and shouts "Enough with the famliy reunion! There comeing after us!" Rico and the CIA agents climb up the ladder. They run away, but one agent manages to kill Packie with his Submachine Gun. Niko Bellic Little Jacob aims his RPG-7 and yells out "See ya six feet unda!" before fireing and fireing a rocket, killing an agent. Rico Rodriguez The Rico throws a frag grenade, which lands at Little Jacob's feet. Before the grenade goes off, Little Jacob shouts at Rico "Oh, ya good fa nutten bloodclot!" Niko Bellic One agent asks Rico "I had no idea what he just said, do you?" Rico shrugs in responce. Brucie aims his shotgun and shoots the Submachine Gun agent in the head. Rico Rodriguez The agent who was talking to Rico before shoots Brucie with his assault rifle, but needs to empty an entire clip into Brucie's chest before he falls down, dead. Niko Bellic As Roman runs out the warehouse door, Niko shoots the assualt rifle agent with his AK 47. The agent stumbles backwards before falling off the railing. Rico Rodriguez Niko runs over to the car, but, suddenly, Rico kicks the door open, knocking over Roman. Roman fires a few rounds from his Glock, but he does not share his cousin's aim. Rico shoots Roman in the chest with his shotgun. Niko Bellic This sends Niko into a fit of rage. He runs up to Rico and knocks the shotgun out of Rico's arms. He starts slamming Rico into the side of brick wall of the warehouse, shouting "You F***ing piece of s***!" Niko then lets Rico fall to the ground, and aims his AK at Rico. But, as Niko pulls the trigger, there's a jam! Rico jumps back on his feet and lunges at Niko. Niko uses the AK to hold back Rico as they fight to gain control. They make it over to the SUV and Niko slams Rico into a window. Rico slips away and opens the car door. He repeatedly slams Niko's head with the door until Niko is out cold. Rico pulls out his pistol and shoots Niko right in between the eyes. Niko Bellic Rico radios "Bust was a failure. Agents are down. Call the city morgue. It looks like it's going to be a busy day for them." ''Winner: Rico Rodriguez '' Expert's Opinion Rico Rodriguez won due to his superior CIA training. Niko is a street criminal and war veteran while Rico is a trained killer. What also came into play was Rico's superior submachine gun and assault rifle, which compensated for his less than impressive pistol, explosive, and shotgun. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nathan Drake (by SleepingWithTheFishes) Nathan Drake- 1234 Rico Rodriguez- 1234 Nathan begins to speak, "Chloe, are you ready?". "Shut up Nate." "REALLY!?! You're still pissed because I chose Elena over you?" "Nate, I loved you. The whole time...Oh no." "What now ladies!" Sullivan yells. Nate looks out the window and sees a rocket coming torwards the helicopter they are in. Not knowing where it is coming from (due to the sandstorm in the desert below), all he says is "GET DOWN!!!" -7 Minutes later- The mercenary who came with Nate and the others is killed in the helicopter crash. Nathan- 123 Nathan, Sullivan, and Chloe get out of the helicopter, only slightly injured. They stick together, and try to find some shelter they can stay in during the sandstorm. Suddenly, they see a man with a Benneli shotgun walking around. Since there footsteps are masked by the sandstorm, Nathan takes his pistol, puts on a silencer (just in case), and makes a clean headshot. Rico- 123 Rico is hiding with Tom Sheldon and one other CIA agent in a small bunker in the desert. Suddenly, they here a knock on the door. Rico pulls out his gun, but Sheldon puts it down. "Listen, those morons where in a HELICOPTER crash. They're dead, don't worry. It's probably Bob.". The CIA agent opens the door only to get pulled out. Rico and Sheldon then here a gunshot. Rico- 12 Rico hides by the door with his grappler ready. Sheldon yells "I surrender, please!". As Sullivan comes in, Rico litteraly shoot his grappler in Sullivans face, and brutaly rips Sullivan's left cheek out. Nathan- 12 Nate, out of rage, blindfires into the bunker, getting 3 bullets in Sheldon, killing Tom instantly. Rico- 1 Chloe, out of safety, takes a grenade and throws it in. Rico takes cover as the explosion occurs. After waiting 2 minutes, Chloe and Nathan go in. Nathan begins to speak, "So, what was that thing you said? You still loved me?". Before Chloe can answer, Rico shoots her down with his assault rifle. Nathan- 1 "NOOOOOOO!!!" screams Nathan. Nathan has a "Matrix scene" as he jumps to the side and begins to fire the remaining bullets in his pistol. Nathan lands behind a couch, and gets his AK47 ready. "So jackass, what's your name?" Nathan asks. "Rico, or as they call me, Scorpio." "Hmm. A bit cliche for my taste but, oh well." Nathan quietly ducks out from cover and right when he is about to shoot, feels a cold metal against his head. "So that's why they call you Scorpio." "Let me have some manners and ask, what do you wish to say before your last breath?" "Go to my house. Tell my wife that you killed me. See what happens motherfu-" -BOOM- Nathan- Rico- 1 WINNER: RICO RODRIGUEZ Expert's Opinion Both men are good when it comes to stealth and shootouts, but Rico's better arsenal and knowledge of battle won over Nate. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios